


Give It Up

by Moonmist_Fire



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Cheeky Cat Valentine, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Soft Jade West, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmist_Fire/pseuds/Moonmist_Fire
Summary: “You can’t win,” Jade breathed remorselessly, allowing soft sounds to slip from between her lips and scorch Cat’s ear. “Honestly, why do you keep trying?”Deep inside her, Cat felt something crumbling. The threads of resolve were snapping faster and faster; it was Jade’s moans that were gnawing at her willpower.“Because I wanna prove you wrong almost as bad as you want me to touch you right now.”-In which Cat deeply regrets making a bet with Jade.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 38
Kudos: 184





	1. Noisy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm SO so so so SO sorry about how long this one took. Even though it took ages to get out, it was kind of a rush job, but I still hope you'll like it! Some of you guys were asking for some strap-on Cade, and I've delivered!
> 
> I love getting requests and stuff, so please don't be shy! I do have about a septillion WIPS, though, so it might take some time. (Also, I have something kinda big planned for you guys, and I'm really excited to get it out!)
> 
> Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoyyy!!!

“God…” Cat whispered, watching the stars spin to a halt around her as she caught her breath. She opened her eyes just in time to see a proud grin on Jade’s face as the girl flopped down next to her, similarly breathless. Cat didn’t even try to turn over on her side to face her, a tired smile appearing as Jade's fingertips began skating along her bare stomach. “You’re so good, baby.”

After a long school week, coming home with Jade meant everything and more; lying down with her like this just made it a million times better. Cat silently thanked whatever force had been generous enough to grant her the affections of none other than Jade West, who - a whole year prior - had seemed as distant as the stars.

Nowadays, in fact, Cat thought with another smile, one of Jade’s favorite hobbies was showing Cat the stars, in a way that she had skillfully demonstrated not thirty seconds ago.

“And you’re so noisy,” Jade teased, pressing a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek as she tugged Cat out of her daydream. Cat frowned.

“It’s _your fault.”_ She wrapped her arms around Jade’s neck with a pout, unable to resist burying her face in Jade’s neck. _So much for being grateful._ Jade _did_ love to tease, but Cat had really hoped that right now, while she was vulnerable and still the slightest bit breathless, would not be one of those times. Unfortunately for her, Jade was Jade.

“Don’t even act like you try to hold back those sounds you make,” she smirked. Cat gasped, offended.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” She couldn’t believe Jade had said something so brash.

Well, on second thought, maybe she could… but it didn’t mean she was any less embarrassed about it.

Jade shrugged and examined her nails coolly, a teasing grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. “I’m just saying, one day your mom’s gonna have her ear to the door and suddenly realize that I haven’t been coming over every day for _weeks_ now just to study.” Jade chuckled as Cat’s cheeks darkened. “And it’s ‘cause you can’t keep your mouth shut.”

Cat covered her face with her hands and groaned dramatically. “Beck was _so_ right. You _do_ get off on humiliation.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Cat sat up in bed, her brow creased with irritation. Normally, the fact that Jade was teasing her wouldn’t bother her so much, but recently Jade had taken a liking to working her up like this, and the poor girl had had more than enough of it. She hated how easy it was for Jade to make her words trip over each other, and what’s more, she couldn’t help but feel like maybe Jade had been trying to upset her on purpose. “Look, I swear I can be quiet! I’ll prove it!”

“Round two? Already?” Jade raised an eyebrow as she propped herself up on her elbows, smirking as Cat grew increasingly flustered.

“I’m being serious!” Cat whined.

“I mean, so was I.”

“I _will_ prove it,” Cat repeated determinedly. In response, Jade only lifted herself up to a sitting position, and the way she was suddenly towering over her reminded Cat just how tiny she actually was. Cat gulped as she looked up into those smug, diamond eyes, instantly reminded of what she was up against.

“You couldn’t,” Jade murmured, reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind Cat’s ear before caressing her jaw with her palm. “I know you. You just can’t help yourself when your little kitty starts purring, and the only thing you know how to say is my na-”

 _“Jade!”_ Cat exclaimed, cheeks reddening once more.

“Case in point.” Jade winked and pecked her on the lips before tossing off the sheets. “It’s so cute, how bad you want this.” Cat watched in embarrassment as Jade gathered her clothes from the floor and started getting dressed again. “I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if you couldn’t go a week without any sex, or touching yourself or anything. You’re all worked up all the time.” Jade entered the bathroom for the mirror and paused to put her hair up in a ponytail, chuckling to herself. “Maybe I should call you ‘Bunny’ instead of ‘Kitten.’”

Cat’s eyes narrowed. She clambered off the bed and stood up, staring at Jade through the door frame with fists balled at her sides. She hated how casual Jade could be about all this, standing there fixing her hair with that stupid, adorable little smirk on her face. “I could _absolutely_ go a week without any, um… any stuff.” Jade rolled her eyes at the fact that someone who’d just been fucked like no tomorrow couldn’t even bring herself to say the word. “I _bet_ I could.”

“Oh, really? You _bet?”_ Jade smirked as she finished up in the bathroom, turning to face Cat and lean her shoulder against the door frame. She eyed her girlfriend up and down with barely concealed appreciation, her smile growing at Cat’s timid nod. “Then lay down the rules, Kitten.”

“Um…” It was too late back out now. Swallowing thickly under Jade’s burning gaze, she drew herself up to her full height - five feet strong - before lifting up her chin. “If I make it a week without having sex with you or touching myself, then I get to be the boss.” 

Jade chuckled fondly at Cat’s term for topping. Jade almost never let Cat be on top, even though she knew how much Cat enjoyed it, and even though she enjoyed it just as much (maybe more). It was a pride thing, really.

Even so, this sounded a lot more fun to Jade than she might have let on. “And if you don’t?”

Cat scrunched her nose in thought, trying to think of something that would be irresistible.

Unbeknownst to Jade, Cat was completely aware of some of her explicit fantasies. Not many knew this, but Jade wasn’t exactly a quiet sleeper, and there had been several occasions during which Jade had been sleeping next to Cat and had sleepily spilled some privileged information, leaving Cat in a bout of giggles that lasted until the next morning. But Jade, despite how fierce she often presented at school, was in constant fear of the idea that she might hurt Cat in any way, and she never asked Cat to partake in those activities with her.

Cat knew that with permission, though, Jade wouldn’t be able to pass up an opportunity like this.

Deciding not to throw herself under the bus by revealing just how much she knew, Cat took the disingenuous route. “Then… you can do whatever you want to me.”

That got Jade’s attention. She uncrossed her arms and stepped closer to Cat curiously. _“Whatever_ I want to you?”

“Y-Yeah.” Cat mentally kicked herself for stuttering, but now all she could do was think of the reasons as to why Jade’s smile had taken on Cheshire Cat proportions.

Suddenly, Cat’s eyes widened in realization as something clicked. She giggled. _“Oh,_ ‘Bunny!’ ‘Cause rabbits like fooling around a lot! You’re so smart, Jadey!”

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” Jade leaned down to kiss her softly before turning away. “You sure you’re game?”

“Yeah, I’m… I’m super game.” Cat watched as Jade grabbed her phone from the nightstand. “Where are you going?”

“Andre needed some help with his math homework, so we’re going to the library together,” Jade replied. “I’ll be back in a couple hours, I promise.”

“But it’s Friday,” Cat pouted gloomily, “and I’ll miss you.”

“Don’t think you can last a few hours on your own?” Jade snickered, and she lowered her voice to a teasing purr. “Does someone wanna give up the bet already?” Cat shook her head vigorously, and Jade bent down to kiss her goodbye. “That’s what I thought. I’ll see you soon, baby-girl.”

“Have fun, Jadey,” Cat huffed, watching her girlfriend leave the room. When the door shut, she threw herself down on her bed with a sigh, covering her face, trying not to think about what she had just gotten herself into.


	2. Night Owl

For the rest of the weekend, Jade had been suspiciously sweet. The two of them watched movies together and snuggled, and not once did Jade mention the pact they’d made. With enormous relief, Cat let herself believe that Jade had forgotten about it completely; after a weekend of walking on eggshells, Cat finally let herself relax, completely sure that her girlfriend had no intent to tease her.

That is, until Sunday evening, after Jade had gone home to prepare for the school week. Cat had just settled down on her bed when her phone chirped with a notification. She had opened up the text from Jade…

And nearly dropped her phone.

It was a photo of Jade lying in her bed, a warm light positioned methodically above her, casting a warm glow astride dramatic shadows. Her mouth was open in a moan, her hair was pouring out like a thick fountain across her shoulders, and her legs were spread wide for Cat to see that she was wearing nothing more than a pair of dark underwear. The light, along with the thin gloss of sweat glittering upon her body, produced the mind-numbing illusion that Jade was dripping in honey. Cat’s breath caught as she took in the sight of a hand buried snug underneath the lacy back, and she could only imagine what was happening beneath.

Immediately, the rush of heat she’d been struggling to suppress all weekend flooded her cheeks, and her thighs pressed together instinctively. All Cat could think about was how pretty Jade was, and how bad she wanted her own fingers to be where Jade’s probably were at this very moment.

Cat didn’t know how long she sat there, frozen as she stared at the picture, but she was suddenly jerked out of her stupor as her phone chimed with another text message.

_Jadey: thinking of you, kitten_

_Me: that is NOT FAIR._

_Jadey: i don’t play fair._

_Me: you’re so mean to me_

_Jadey: you like it when i’m mean to you._

_Jadey: you’re trash at lying so don’t think you can get away with touching yourself._

_Jadey: be good for me._

Cat’s eyes narrowed. She had definitely been considering doing just that… but she didn’t want to give Jade the satisfaction of knowing. Chewing her lip in frustration, she responded.

_Me: i WASN’T._

_Jadey: sure you weren’t_

_Me: good night_

_Jadey: try not to dream about me ;)_

Cat shut her phone off and placed it on the nightstand before crushing her face against the pillow. She wanted to scream. _Of course Jade was going to do something like that._ It was _Jade,_ after all. Jade, who loved making Tori’s life miserable. Jade, who had once gone out of her way to make Andre and Robbie do Hammertime at the worst of moments. Jade, who reveled in edging Cat for hours, just to see the desperation and fury exploding in her -

Cat buried her face deeper into the pillow to try and forget about that last thought, because thinking like that was _not_ helping.

Still, no matter how hard she tried to stay mad, all Cat could think about was Jade’s soft skin, Jade’s slack jaw, Jade’s hand tucked inside her underwear. Jade, Jade, Jade.

After what seemed like the hundredth needy twinge in her stomach, Cat wasn’t so sure if she could make it the rest of the week.

* * *

“Hello? Earth to Jade? Anyone home?”

Jade was jolted back to the present by Tori’s hand waving frantically in front of her face. She swatted it away with a scowl.

She had been thinking about Cat, as always, reflecting on the pact they’d made and what a godsend it was. For weeks, she had been wondering how to ask Cat if she wanted to try something new, but she was nervous about the reaction she might get. Every time she got close enough to asking, she persuaded herself out of it as images of Cat running away - Cat seeing her differently - Cat wondering if she wasn’t enough for her - flooded her mind.

But most terrifying was the idea that she might hurt Cat. Jade didn’t think she would be able to forgive herself if that happened.

Now, however, the duress was finally erased. It couldn’t have been more perfect if Cat had known exactly what Jade was struggling to ask. And now, with permission, Jade was more than eager to play this kind of game - she had no intention of going easy on her girlfriend. The gift Jade had given her last night wasn’t anywhere close to what Jade had planned for the rest of the week. After all, when Jade West was determined to get something, she would stop at nothing to seize it.

But for now, Jade rolled her eyes and adjusted her bag up on her shoulder, trying to ignore the fact that all their friends’ eyes were suddenly on her. “What do you want, Vega?”

“We were talking about school, but you were just villain-grinning to yourself, so let’s talk about that instead.” Tori smiled mischievously. “Whatcha thinking about?”

Jade stared blankly at her, unamused. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Before Tori could reply that yes, she would like to know, Cat came bounding up to the group with a big grin on her face.

“Good morning, everybody!” Cat greeted them, earning her half-hearted responses. Cat turned to Jade with her best attempt at an disinterested expression. “Oh, good morning, meanie-face. I didn’t see you there.”

Jade only smirked at her. “Someone’s cranky.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Beck asked, chuckling at how Cat was trying not to sink into Jade’s good morning hug and kiss.

“No, it’s just that someone here decided to bite off way more than she could chew,” Jade responded mysteriously, leaving the group to exchange confused expressions. Cat pouted, prying Jade’s arms from around her and scooting to stand next to Tori instead.

“I’ll show you I can chew what I bit!” Cat protested. Before Jade could respond, the bell for classes rang, and the rest of the group gratefully drifted away from the quarrelling couple and their argument that, very clearly, did not concern them. Cat turned to follow them, but Jade grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

“What do you want?” Cat grumbled, refusing to look up at Jade. Jade buried her nails into Cat’s skin, forcing her to look up.

“You’re being good, right, Kitten?” Jade asked gruffly, and something about the question and the hunger in her eyes drained Cat of any previous audacity.

“Yes…” Jade smiled at the response, knowing that Cat couldn’t lie if she tried.

“I bet you had fun with my little present last night,” she purred, pressing Cat up against a locker and reaching to twirl red hair around her finger. “How long did you look at it, princess? Hm?” Cat swallowed thickly, her face hot, turning her head away. Jade laughed. “That long? Maybe you should just quit now… you know you’re not gonna make it.”

“Quit teasing,” Cat managed, her body heating up unbearably at every inch of skin Jade was touching.

“Quit drooling,” Jade shot back, feeling Cat’s muscles tense beneath her. No matter where she looked, Jade was still surrounding her somehow, whether it was with her touch or her scent or her voice. If Cat’s resolve had been threatening to snap last night, then right now, it was facing the trial of a lifetime. She could feel it twisting backwards, threads snapping loose one by one, leaving only frayed, weak fibers behind. “Hm, that struck a nerve.” Jade trailed a finger across Cat’s jaw, down her neck, and along her collarbone, just to watch the shudder ripple down her body in her touch’s wake. “I told you, you’re in over your head, Cat.”

“Girls!” an irritated voice sounded from afar, and Cat’s head snapped up to see Lane approaching. “What are you two still doing in the hall?”

“Just tell me when you’re ready to give up,” Jade hissed in her ear before pushing away, turning to smile mischievously at Lane and leave for Sikowitz’s classroom. Cat was left in a dizzy haze from Jade’s words and the lingering scent of her perfume, and before she could get her bearings, Lane was looming before her reproachfully.

“Cat. It’s time for class."

“Sorry, Lane!” Cat apologized quickly, shaking her head to clear her mind before rushing off to class, her hands still trembling, the hot print of Jade’s fingers still scalding her skin.

She should’ve known Jade would pull something like this, but if all the years Cat had known her girlfriend were any indication, Cat could also assume that this was probably the least of what Jade had planned to torture her. That thought was enough to keep her on edge for the rest of the school day.

When lunch rolled around, she kept casting barely concealed scowls Jade’s way, but each time, Jade only smiled sweetly back at her, as if reminding her that the only thing stopping them from stowing themselves away behind the locked janitor’s closet door was Cat herself. Cat eventually huffed and gave up trying to look angry, her bad mood giving way to mild annoyance. She consoled herself with the thought that at least Jade wasn’t teasing her anymore.

* * *

“Everyone knows Mr. Hawk is the best math teacher at Hollywood Arts. He hands out candy on every holiday. Even Arbor Day.”

“I dunno, Miss Raymond can bake a mean cupcake.”

“Wait, really? But she teaches calculus, so that’s a dealbreaker for me.”

Cat tapped her pencil in agitation against the table. The group was sitting in the library together, studying, if you could call it that. Normally, Cat would have been deeply invested in the conversation happening at the table, but right now, she couldn’t focus on anything except the fact that Jade was sitting directly across from her and, after her antics that morning, had been suspiciously quiet for the entire afternoon.

Even their friends had noticed that Jade and Cat had practically switched personalities. Cat sulked, fuming, for the better part of the day, while Jade was mild-tempered and kept smiling in Cat’s direction, apparently with the most innocent of intentions.

Now, Cat trained her eyes on her textbook, reading the same sentence she had read dozens of times over by now, because all she could see was Jade working diligently across from her. Jade’s pencil darted across pages, her fingers tapped in deep thought against the table, her lips parted faintly as she often did when she came across a difficult passage, brow knitting in concentration. Jade kept a moderate expression as she asked Cat for the occasional highlighter, her hand outstretched and barely grazing Cat’s own as she received it.

For the life of her, Cat couldn’t read Jade’s next move, couldn’t tell if there even _was_ a next move. Her leg jumped under the table in anticipation. She felt like a little bird being hunted by an owl, wondering if it was safe to come out of her nest, analyzing every ripple of a feather or turn of the head, just waiting for the talons to flash.

“Hey, Cat, can I borrow that Sharpie?” Jade’s voice broke through her thoughts, and Cat looked up to see yet another level, unrevealing expression on Jade’s face. Cat wanted so badly to know what was going on inside her head. She examined her indifferent features, finding nothing malicious on the surface.

“Sure…” Cat reached for one of her markers and was about to hand it to Jade, when -

“No, the other one.” All of a sudden, Jade was leaning way, _way_ over, and Cat tried her best not to stare, but when Jade retreated with the marker in her hand, she knew she had failed miserably. Jade’s eyes remained stoic, but an amused smile was twitching at the corners of her mouth. She knew she was winning. Cat bent her head down and squeezed her pencil so tight she was sure it would break.

“Hey, Cat!” Tori tapped Cat’s shoulder. Cat’s head jerked up as she suddenly remembered that all of their friends were present, too. She looked around the table to see Andre, Robbie, and Beck still chatting casually around the table; apparently, the tense scene had gone unnoticed by the others. Grateful for the distraction, Cat turned back to Tori with a smile. At least _she_ was nice.

“Yeah, Tori?”

“I wanted to talk to you about the book in English class. What’s it called again?”

“To Kill a Mockingbird?”

“Yeah!”

Though Cat was turned to Tori now, she could feel her senses heightening suddenly, some primal instinct as the atmosphere thickened. She noticed out of her peripherals that Jade was trying to hide her smile by bending her head to her book. Cat tensed herself, and in the back of her mind she was aware of a suspicious shuffling coming from beneath the table.

“So I know we’re on, like, chapter three, but I wanted to know what you thought about it so far. About the Cunninghams?”

“Oh, I thought it was so sad that-” Cat’s breath suddenly hitched. Cat had a lot to say about a lot of things, but suddenly she found that she couldn’t get anything past her throat. Her fingers tightened at the table’s edge, their color draining.

_Oh, God._

She couldn’t say she hadn’t expected it, but she had sincerely hoped that Jade wouldn’t do it. Cat tried her hardest to ignore what was happening out of vision. _Maybe she’s doing it by accident._ “That, um, that the Cunninghams live the way they do.”

“What happened to the Cunninghams again?” Tori asked. “Sorry, I totally forgot everything we read… Trina’s being so annoying about the sequel to her one-woman play, ‘Trina.’ Remember the one? Yeah, the sequel’s _also_ called _‘Trina,’_ but with, like, a question mark instead of an exclamation point.” Tori shook her head in amazement. “And she told me one of the songs in it is called _‘Cleveland.’_ I mean, no one liked Chicago, so how many people do you think are gonna come to a dumb play about a town in freaking _Ohio?”_

Tori continued yammering away, but Cat didn’t hear a word. It was impossible to ignore now; she could feel Jade brushing against her leg with her foot, gliding her way up and down her calf at a painstaking pace. Cat set her jaw and looked down at her textbook, desperate not to reveal anything to Tori - or Jade, for that matter - through her face. 

After a minute, she realized Tori had completed her tangent and was waiting for a response. Cat fumbled for something to say before remembering the original question.

“They’re just… um… really poor, and it’s sad that the Cunninghams can only pay Atticus i-in… um…” Cat was sure her brain stopped working. Jade was going higher and higher. No, this was _definitely_ not an accident. She wondered how on earth Jade’s cunning had slipped her mind. Cat’s downfall was her persistent belief that people were all well-intentioned at the heart. But here was Jade, playing footsie with her, all the while goring poor Cat with her eyes. If there was one thing evil in the world, it was this. “In nuts and turnip greens.”

“Oh, I _remember_ that now!” Tori looked down at her book, and Cat took the chance to throw a pleading glance Jade’s way, only to be met with another infuriatingly innocent smile. “This is so interesting. Can you imagine living in Alabama at that time?”

“N-Nope,” was all Cat could reply as she watched Jade lick her lips, like a tiger scrutinizing its prey, measuring it. Pausing to think about just how good it might taste once she sinks her fangs in.

“And the fact that Atticus taught Scout how to read?”

Jade was moving torturously slowly, but she was high up now. Cat was sure she was going to die. She was pounding between her legs solely from the predacious look Jade was giving her, and the affectionate, firm touches upon the inside of her thigh only served to worsen the sensation. Tori turned back and Cat snapped her head to her again, trying her hardest not to look as strained as she was.

Tori kept on going, completely oblivious. “That’s so admirable that he did that. He never stopped her from being who she was, even though she’s a girl.”

Jade was daring her to make a sound, daring her to ask for it. Each inch she crept closer to her center was another challenge, another gulp of breath she stole. And, all too soon, she was right there. Cat almost choked. 

“And even though Miss Caroline-”

“That’s _super_ interesting, Tori!” Cat said loudly, pushing her chair back and jumping up. “But I have _got_ to pee! Bye!”

She ran away with the eyes of the whole group - and probably the whole library, too - on her. She didn’t dare turn back for fear that she would look even crazier than she already did, but she was more than sure that Jade was hiding a grin behind her palm.

Cat locked herself in the nearest bathroom stall and sat on the closed toilet lid, sure that the heat buzzing from her body would melt the ceramic clean off. Her center was still throbbing in complaint at the loss of Jade’s touch. Cat only buried her burning face in her hands and ignored it.


	3. Attrition Warfare

_Wednesday. It’s just freaking Wednesday,_ Cat thought angrily, throwing her backpack down on the floor and collapsing onto her bed. Three full days of being teased both verbally and sexually by Jade had left Cat’s resolve weak, temper thin, and lower lip bleeding most of the time from biting it so hard. It was getting difficult to keep herself from just surrendering, but she wanted so badly to prove to Jade that she could do this. _I’m no bunny,_ Cat thought resentfully, glowering up at her ceiling. _Jade’s just a meanie._

Her phone chimed with a message, and Cat mentally braced herself for whatever she was going to find there. Sure enough, swiping open the notification, it was a text from Jade.

_Meanie: i’m coming over_

_Me: no, i don’t want meanies in my house_

_Meanie: i promise i’ll be nice :)_

Cat sighed. She would be lying if she told herself that she could turn Jade away like that. Unable to resist, she responded.

_Me: fine. But we’re JUST STUDYING_

_Me: okay???_

_Meanie: be there in five <3 _

* * *

When Jade finally arrived, she found Cat sitting up against her pillow with a book in her lap.

 _“No_ funny business,” Cat warned as soon as Jade shut the door.

“Alright, alright,” Jade put her hands up defensively and dropped her bag at the side of the bed before settling down next to Cat, kissing her on the cheek. “I said I’ll be nice.”

“Hmph,” Cat huffed, returning to her book.

“I promise I won’t touch you. Scout’s honor,” Jade said earnestly. Cat glanced up at her and softened a little at the loving smile there, feeling herself relax.

“Well… you can _touch_ me…” Cat conceded quietly, tugging at a loose thread on her comforter.

Jade’s smile grew, and she leaned forward to kiss Cat’s temple. Cat relaxed and turned her attention back to her book, convinced that Jade’s intentions were pure this time.

“You’re holding up pretty well, baby.”

“Mm,” Cat hummed as she turned a page. “I told you I could do it.”

“Don’t get cocky.” Cat didn’t acknowledge the rustling sounds that were coming from beside her, figuring Jade was just taking her jacket off. “The week’s not over yet.”

Cat ignored that, focusing on her book again. Unfortunately, Jade seemed to have other ideas.

“I’m gonna break you. And it’s gonna be so, so good when I do…”

Cat shook her head. “Keep dreaming, Jadey.”

“Oh, I’ve been dreaming, alright.”

“Jade, I said no - _oh my God.”_

Cat had finally turned her head to give Jade a piece of her mind, and when she did, her eyes immediately fell upon where Jade’s hand was. It was hidden inside her pants, and Jade’s eyes were flashing with mischief.

“You’re the worst,” Cat whispered, unable to tear her eyes from Jade’s hand, which was working faster under her gaze. “I _knew_ you were gonna do this. I knew it. You’re so unfair.”

“How am I being unfair?” Jade sneered, and Cat hated how the way she was grasping the sheets made her feel.

“Because I can’t touch you how I want to or I’ll lose the bet!” Cat whined.

“You’re not touching me. And I’m not touching you.” Jade’s breathing was quickly becoming ragged, and she paused only to kick off her pants and underwear before resuming playing with herself. “So… what’s your point…?” Cat swallowed her mewl as Jade sank two fingers inside herself and began to move, her moans filling the room.

“I-I’m _reading,”_ Cat declared sternly, but it sounded more like a weak reminder for herself rather than for Jade. Wrenching her head back to the book, she attempted to regain her composure. But Jade’s free hand reached out and tossed the book across the room. “Hey!”

Instantly, Jade swung a leg around Cat to bracket her with her calves. She grasped the headboard tight with one hand, grinning as the last of Cat’s protests died in her throat. Brown eyes were fixed down at Jade’s center in awe, a prodigious desire burning in them.

“Look at you. You want me so bad,” Jade muttered, pressing close so her lips were ghosting against Cat’s ear. Her voice became a gloating growl. “Just say it, Cat. Say you wanna _quit.”_

“No…” Cat resisted weakly, unable to fight back a moan of her own as she watched Jade’s fingers curve into that spot Cat loved to press into, the spot that drove Jade wild. She watched pleasure-flushed eyes flutter shut; she could practically feel the stars exploding in Jade’s body. Because she was pressed so close, her heady scent was quickly filling Cat’s nostrils, and she swallowed as she felt her mouth starting to water. Her own fingers itched at her sides needily, aching to reach out and finish what Jade had started.

“You can’t win,” Jade breathed remorselessly, allowing soft sounds to slip from between her lips and scorch Cat’s ear. “Honestly, why do you keep trying?”

Deep inside her, Cat felt something crumbling. The threads of resolve were snapping faster and faster; it was Jade’s moans that were gnawing at her willpower. Once more she suppressed the urge to snatch Jade’s hand away, her hands tightening into fists at her sides.

“Because I wanna prove you wrong almost as bad as you want me to touch you right now.”

Jade’s jaw fell slack, and she tossed her head back, groaning louder. She couldn’t believe the words that had just come out of Cat’s mouth, and she also couldn’t deny that all of a sudden, it almost seemed like Cat had the upper hand. There was something about the way she had said it that made her shiver, and Jade West did _not_ shiver. But the thought was quickly abandoned, with her head reeling and her grip bone-crushing upon the headboard.

“You want this just as bad as I do, Jadey…” Cat husked. There it was again - a growl in her voice that made Jade’s heart pound more than she would have liked to admit. “You’re always looking at me like you wanna eat me up.” Cat grazed her fingers up and down Jade’s thigh, gently this time, her fingertips quivering with the power she could suddenly feel coursing through her. “And God knows I wanna let you…” All of a sudden, Jade was acutely aware of Cat’s lust-darkened eyes drinking in every inch of her face. Even in this state, her expression was filled with deep tenderness, a desire to commit every part of her to memory. “Jade, you’re so pretty…”

Cat’s arms were suddenly wound around Jade’s neck. She pulled her close to kiss her hard, relishing the desperation Jade’s lips instantly divulged to her. She whispered everything she wanted to say against those lips, all of her frustration and affection alike.

“You want me to give in, Jadey?” she murmured between the presses of their mouths, her breath coming fast. “I know you want me inside you.” A high-pitched whine, so unusual for someone who liked to talk so big, broke from Jade’s throat, sending a ripple of courage through Cat. She was doing something right, and it was exhilarating. “I bet you’re so wet right now… I wish I could taste you.” Cat watched Jade continue to struggle, observing the muscles in her arm straining and flexing above. She loved this new sense of power she was exercising. It was so satisfying to see Jade fall victim to the same tones she always used to break Cat almost every day, to watch her body tense with every syllable. Now Jade was the one under Cat’s thumb, squirming and groaning as she was driven high to heaven.

Before long, Jade was breaking away, looking down at herself, soaked, her moans rising in pitch and helplessness. Cat was all too familiar with that tone in her voice. Eyes glazed over with passion and lust, she took Jade’s face in her hands and forced dazed blue eyes to meet her own.

“Say my name..."

"W-What?" Jade managed through her gasps, her head struggling to catch up to her ears.

"Say my name, Jade..." Cat commanded again, tangling her fingers in Jade's hair and leaning up so their lips were just brushing. She loved being so close, being able to watch as Jade's eyes fell half-shut. Cat grazed her tongue along Jade's lower lip, earning her another needy moan. "I wanna _hear_ you.”

Jade's hand faltered from between her legs. The dominance in Cat's voice was heart-stopping, and had nearly rendered her muscles useless. It wasn’t a request - it was a rigid demand, a tone that Cat had never taken with her before. For a suspenseful moment, Cat swore she saw a flash of vulnerability in Jade's eyes before they were suddenly flushed with devotion, and it was all too clear that she had finally reached her destination.

 _“Cat…_ Oh, fuck, _Cat!”_ Jade cried, crashing their lips together as she came. Cat’s hands closed into fists in Jade’s hair as she swallowed Jade’s high moans, soft mewls of her own escaping as she could practically feel the explosion of pleasure bursting between their bodies, rolling off Jade in waves.

Jade collapsed in a heap on top of Cat, chest still heaving. Cat didn’t complain; in fact, she smiled and bundled Jade close to her chest, running fingers fondly through her hair. So _this_ was how Jade always felt right after - loving and protective, wanting nothing more than to hold her lover close. Cat was usually on the receiving end of this, and she cherished every second of it, but there was something equally magical about giving it back.

“Shit, baby,” Jade murmured after another minute, still completely winded. “Where’d you learn to talk like that?”

 _“You,_ silly.” Cat giggled as she pressed a soft kiss to Jade’s hair. “Guess your clever little plan backfired on you!” Jade composed herself enough to prop herself up on her elbows, her brow creased in confusion.

“What?”

“I didn’t break,” Cat teased in a sing-song tone, prompting an annoyed eye roll from Jade. _“And_ I drove you crazy by barely even touching you.”

“‘Crazy’ is a stretch,” Jade scoffed. “You won a single battle. You want an award?”

“Battle?” Cat stared at her in confusion before shaking her head, amazed. “Of course _you_ would see sex as a war.”

“If you don’t shut up, I’ll violate the Geneva Convention.” Jade leaned in close and nipped at Cat’s ear, _“Bunny.”_

“Don’t call me that!” Cat whined and suppressed a shiver, only for Jade to graze her tongue slowly along the shell of her ear. “Jade…”

“Homework time,” Jade announced, suddenly lifting herself up from Cat’s body to retrieve her books from her bag. Cat lay there frozen for a second before shooting a nasty glare to her girlfriend. _How could she?_

But Cat knew that when Jade got mean, she was immovable. Instead of grumbling, Cat hoisted herself up and jumped off the bed, busying herself with the task of finding where exactly Jade had tossed her book.


	4. Always Here

The next day, Cat was prepared for the worst. After what Jade had pulled the day before, she was suspicious - and rightfully so. Between the pictures, games of footsie, and… whatever yesterday could be called, Cat was no longer as ingenuous as she’d been at the beginning of this week.

Sure enough, as soon as class had started that day, Jade was back to her ways, going so far as to tease Cat while they were onstage, during an improv scene _._ After that little fiasco (which had left Cat stammering and shaking in front of the entire class), she was more than ready to give Jade an earful when class was over.

But as soon as the bell had rung, Jade seemed to have slipped inconspicuously out the door and was nowhere to be found. Cat texted her when she didn’t appear at lunch and asked where she had gone, but Jade had only replied something about not feeling well and having gone home.

 _Seemed way more than fine in first period,_ Cat thought sulkily to herself as she remembered Jade’s “friendly” touches throughout the morning, which had been so conspicuous that Tori had noticed and hadn’t been able to stop laughing for the rest of class.

Cat, mortified, had just decided to drop dead in the improv scene.

She cringed inwardly as she remembered the moment. Yeah, Jade had seemed far from unwell this morning. What had happened?

Cat gave Jade the benefit of the doubt, and only responded that she would come over after school to check on her. She made it through the rest of the school day thinking about Jade, and how much she wanted to get back at her for being such a gank.

“Not feeling well,” Cat muttered when she finally arrived home in her room. “Not feeling well, my _butt.”_ She tossed her backpack to the ground and pulled out her phone to call Jade and tell her she was on her way over. Her thumb hovered over the call button and nearly pressed it before something made her hesitate.

 _What if…?_ The workings of a devilish idea were taking over her mind.

 _If Jade’s sick, then she can’t come over,_ Cat thought, the gears turning in her head. _And if she can’t come over, then…_

Cat raced to her window and peeked out of it. Jade’s car was nowhere in sight. Cat gulped and thought about what she was going to do as she continued peering outside, waiting for the sleek black car to appear down the boulevard. Every second that passed was another second of debate in her head.

 _Should I? What if she knows I did it?_ Cat wondered. _How would she know?_ Her eyes narrowed. No one was home, and Jade had _really_ driven her crazy today… Cat could sense her will - so fresh and strong at the beginning of the week - completely torn apart by now, left in tatters. _She couldn’t know…_

When five minutes passed and no car was in sight, Cat jumped on her bed. A moment’s hesitation was quickly dismissed, and she was soon unzipping her shorts. In seconds her fingers were hidden inside them.

Almost immediately, she gasped. It felt like forever since she’d last touched herself there; the sensitivity was overwhelming. It didn’t take very long for Cat to take two fingers into herself, and she moaned softly, her free hand clawing at the sheets as she curved fingers upwards into the sweet spot that had been straining for contact for days now.

She felt bad for doing this, but it just felt too good. The proddings of her good sense were effectively muted by the eruption of euphoria she got simply by stroking her clit. Her head pushed downward against the pillow, her spine straining upwards, her fingers working fast beneath her underwear. It wasn’t long before two fingers changed to three. She was panting and mewling Jade’s name as if that would somehow summon the girl before her, wishing to God that Jade would come and find her like this, a heated disaster; that _her_ fingers could be the ones torturing Cat into submission.

The thought forced Cat’s eyes shut tightly. Her mouth was gasping down what air she could find; she was already so close. The pent-up tension from the entire week had been priming her for this very moment, and though it wasn’t as good as when Jade was here, if she imagined hard enough, it was Jade’s hot breath against her jaw, Jade’s fingers curling inside her, Jade’s voice murmuring adoringly in her ear about how beautiful she looked.

 _“Jade…”_ Cat whimpered as she pictured it, feeling her climax draw nearer. “Jadey-!” Her fingers moved faster, and she bit down hard on the knuckle of her thumb, an effort that would undoubtedly leave deep, red trenches in her skin. But Cat hardly felt the pain from all of the adrenaline inundating her body, and her soft moans sounded higher and higher from behind her hand, increasing in volume, until -

“Well, look what we have here.”

Cat nearly jumped out of her skin and scrambled to cover her body with her sheets. But it was no use at that point, as Jade had seen exactly where Cat’s hand had been hidden and was now looking down at her from the doorway with a devilish grin, as if she’d been expecting this. Cat gulped and returned her gaze with the guilt of a child who’d been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“What are you doing here?” she managed to squeak with as much bravery as she could muster, but her body was still quivering from her interrupted deed, the adrenaline of being caught. Why hadn’t she heard Jade’s car pull into the driveway? _Dang it,_ she thought, _maybe I_ am _noisy._

She gulped as Jade shut and locked the door behind her before slowly approaching the bed. Cat watched her every movement attentively, scared of what she might do. “I-I thought you were sick…”

“I was sick in the same way that you weren’t knuckle-deep inside yourself thirty seconds ago.” Jade couldn’t help chuckling as Cat’s cheeks flushed. She pulled back the sheets and sat next to Cat’s trembling body, grazing her nails beneath Cat’s shirt upon her sweat-dewed stomach, eyes darkening with the way Cat whined at the touch. “I knew you’d snap eventually…” Jade leaned down and pressed a simultaneously gentle and possessive kiss against Cat’s quivering lips. After she pulled back just to watch the starvation bloom in Cat’s eyes, she smirked and ran her fingertips along Cat’s arm.

“What made you think it was gonna be today?” Cat grumbled, avoiding her gaze. Jade snorted.

“I knew you were over the moment I smacked your ass in first period today. Kitty, you should’ve seen your face.”

Cat whined and covered her face. She had _just_ gotten that memory out of her head. “I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.”

“Maybe I should remind you, then.”

Cat peeked up at Jade from between her fingers, and was met with the most smug expression she had ever seen in her life.

Despite what their dynamic might imply, it was Cat who wanted to throttle Jade most of the time.

“I heard you say my name,” Jade murmured as she gently took Cat’s hands from her face. Cat melted as fingers began combing through her hair. “Were you thinking of me?”

“Always,” Cat admitted breathlessly, feeling her heart skip a beat with the pride mixed with lust that suddenly glowed in Jade’s expression. She took Jade’s hand and brushed her thumb across it before realizing something that made her brow crease. “Wait, how long were you standing there?” she asked, her cheeks burning at the thought of Jade watching her play with herself. Then, in true Cat fashion, her mind started working a mile a minute, leading her to the next thought. “And if you weren’t sick then why did you leave school? And why’d you tell me that you were sick? That’s so -”

Jade held up a hand to silence her. “One: Mind your business. Two: I needed to go get you a present. Three: because the present was a surprise.”

Cat’s eyes lit up. She loved presents. Before the obligatory “What is it?” could be asked, Jade held up the nondescript bag she had brought in with her. Cat hadn’t noticed it when Jade had come in, but she sat up in bed curiously to see it now, absently attaching herself to Jade’s arm.

“Since I knew you weren’t going to be able to resist the moment you got home… I got you this. Because you said I get to do whatever I want to you.”

Jade reached inside the bag and pulled out an object that turned Cat’s eyes into saucers.

“A new toy,” Jade chuckled at Cat’s awe, discarding the bag and placing the black strap-on in Cat’s hands, allowing her to turn it over experimentally.

“I _really_ like new toys,” Cat whispered, as if she was afraid someone might hear her.

“I bet you do, Kitten.” Jade leaned in to kiss her neck softly. Her fingers crept underneath Cat’s shirt, skating their way upwards quickly. Cat was throbbing impatiently down below, and Jade just kept moving away from where she needed her most.

All she wanted was for Jade to hurry up.

“Someone’s anxious,” Jade chuckled, and Cat realized that she had sunk her nails into the skin at Jade’s elbows in her impatience. She quickly let up the force in embarrassment

“S-Sorry, I…” Cat swallowed looking up into Jade’s intent eyes. Something about her always made her mind feel like mush. “I… need…”

“What do you need?” Jade pulled Cat up off the bed by her wrist, suddenly inches away from her face. Their pairs of eyes were fixed on each other’s rose petal lips. “What should I do to you?” Jade asked, her voice just above a whisper, as if it was a private thought not intended for Cat’s ears.

Cat couldn’t wait anymore. She loved it when Jade talked like that.

In the blink of an eye, she was kissing Jade hard, fumbling for the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. Soon their clothes were forgotten in a pile on a floor. Jade barely had time to fasten their new toy around her hips before Cat was grabbing her impatiently and tugging her onto the bed for another heated kiss, her tongue finding Jade’s as quickly as possible. A smug grin came through Jade’s lips as insistent, seemingly touch-starved hands found their way immediately to her chest, and for a second, pride was pushed to the back of Jade’s mind as she allowed Cat to roll them over and press her backwards onto the mattress.

Cat almost couldn’t believe it. She placed an experimental hand atop Jade’s chest, wonder filling her again as Jade let her head drop back against the pillow, capitulating.

She’d lost the bet - yet all of sudden she was being let on top. Had Jade had a change of heart? With a mischievous glint in her eye, Cat slowly pressed her hips down against the shaft of the strap-on, leaning downwards until her body was pressed flat against Jade’s. She wanted Jade to know what she was doing, wanted her to see how she made her feel, so she paused just long enough for Jade’s eyes to snap upwards impatiently - and then, Cat slowly ground her hips against the shaft, biting her lip and moaning. Jade’s eyes darkened with lust and she rocked her hips upwards to offer more friction against Cat’s clit, releasing a moan of her own as she watched Cat’s face, which was at once awash in a dreamy haze of joy. Possessive hands took hold of Cat’s hips and drove them against the toy once more, prompting a shudder. In an attempt to reclaim some semblance of her dominance, Jade reached down and pressed the tip against Cat’s slit, drawing out another long moan from her. The sound alone was enough to send a rush of blood down Jade’s body. She met Cat’s gaze long enough to watch the gratitude melt upon her face. Cat always looked at Jade like she was the world, especially at times like this. Suddenly Jade didn’t want to wait any longer. This bet might have been fun, but Cat hadn’t been the only one struggling.

“Cat,” Jade growled softly. “Inside.”

Cat smiled knowingly, as if she’d expected Jade’s insistence. She lifted herself up and away from Jade and took the toy in her hand, pressing it against her center.

“Cat, just -”

Her eyes snapped up to Jade, who all of a sudden seemed very interested in the ceiling. That timid tone in her voice was worrying, so she tilted her head, deciding to wait for Jade to continue instead of going ahead.

“Just tell me if it hurts.”

That didn’t fail to make Cat beam. Jade cared about her, even if she was reserved about showing it sometimes. Cat decided not to rub it in, though she really wanted to kiss Jade all over now.

“Promise,” was all she replied, before she pressed one palm against her girlfriend’s stomach to steady herself.

With a soft sigh, she lowered herself completely onto the strap-on. Jade watched with rapt attention as it disappeared inside her, her nails sinking into the soft flesh of Cat’s thighs, and Cat swore her head would be spinning for the rest of forever.

After almost a week of no penetration, this sudden intrusion was alarming and gratifying at the same time. Cat didn’t think it was possible for it to feel so full, so good. She groaned softly and allowed her hips to glide upwards before she dropped them again, chest heaving. It didn’t hurt too badly; in fact, the way it pressed against her while she clenched around it left her starving for more, the muscles in her stomach tensing. She brought herself to a slow pace, feeling the toy work her up in ways she’d never felt before.

“Jadey… it’s so good…”

“Then go faster.”

Cat did as she was told immediately, partly because she _needed_ it and partly because she knew that the hungry glint in Jade’s eye was a force to be reckoned with. She quickly gained pace until her muscles were straining and the bed began creaking under their weight, but she couldn’t stop; and by the way Jade was looking at her right now, it was clear she didn’t want her to stop either.

Each time she dropped her hips back down and rolled downwards, Cat was more and more thankful that Jade had teased her into this bet in the first place. The toy was grazing against sweet spots she hadn’t even known existed, sending her nerves into hysterics and her heart into overdrive. One of her hands floated to her clit and rubbed it frantically just to multiply the pleasure tenfold, her pulse thrumming noisily in her ears as Jade watched her touching herself, a famished concentration in her expression.

Soon enough, Jade was closing her fingers around Cat’s wrists and tugging her downwards again into a sloppy kiss. Cat smirked into it; she knew that Jade was deeply possessive of her, and usually despised it when Cat touched herself. Especially in an act of defiance. The fact that the tiny girl was on top must have made it even worse. Clasping her close by the back of her neck to steady her, Jade tugged at her kitten’s lip with her teeth, feeling fingers press into her sides in response. A pleading moan slipped from Cat’s lips, her hips’ rhythm faltering. Being bitten always struck a nerve in the girl. Seeming to enjoy the reaction she got, Jade’s teeth sank into Cat’s lip again, drawing out another impassioned moan. It felt like Jade wanted to tear her apart, in the best kind of way.

When Cat pulled away to gasp for breath, all Jade could see was the shades of need and awe suddenly passing behind warm toffee eyes. The urge to take control suddenly gripped her; all she could imagine now was flipping Cat over onto her back, pinning her down, and fucking her senseless.

“Please,” Cat panted from above, as if she could read Jade’s mind and see what she was resisting. _“Please,_ Jadey.”

In the blink of an eye, Cat was on her back, and Jade was above her, greed blazing in her gaze as she pulled out of Cat completely. For a second, an oppressive emptiness filled the panting girl. She was about to complain when, suddenly. Jade was pounding into her, sparing no strength.

With each thrust came a cry louder than the preceding one, until Jade had to lean forward and kiss her lover to hush her lest the nearby neighbors hear. Cat locked her legs tight around Jade’s hips as if fearing they might disappear, sinking her fingernails into her lover’s back without a thought, barely registering the soft hiss of pain she gave as a result.

“J-Jade…” Cat whined pitifully up at her, watching Jade’s face shift in and out of focus as stars began swimming in her vision. “Jade… fuck, f-faster, please…”

Jade was about to give it to her. After all, they were in an empty house, and Jade wanted to hear what other heavenly noises Cat would make if she gave her what she wanted. But she could feel Cat’s nails involuntarily scoring her back, singeing her skin, and a wicked grin came onto Jade’s face.

Instead of answering, she slowed her hips gradually until she was barely moving within Cat. She watched Cat squirm and whine beneath her, flaming hair becoming disheveled as she tossed her head from side to side. Was Jade really planning to edge her right now?

“N-no, Jade, don’t do this, not _now,_ I -”

“Beg me, Kitten.” Jade smiled innocently, bending down to give her a soft kiss, a kiss Cat was suddenly too frustrated to return. Instead of obeying, Cat glowered at the amused blue eyes above her, refusing to speak.

Jade’s eyes narrowed. She bent to the crook of Cat’s neck and sank her teeth in before slamming her hips forward. Cat groaned, her fingers twisting in the sheets as her body involuntarily rose from the bed to meet Jade’s halfway.

“Beg me,” Jade repeated into her skin, running her tongue over the bright red teeth marks she’d left upon Cat’s flesh.

 _“Fuck,_ Jade, please. Please, I need it…” Cat whimpered, her hands floating up to the ebony tresses enveloping her face. One single moment found the pair almost motionless and completely transfixed by each other’s eyes. They always had moments like this through the day, but now, with the air pressing in, hot and steaming on all sides, they were effectively spellbound by the gravity of it. Even their heaving chests were stilled as their breaths remained caught in them, both awestruck by the other’s beauty.

Cat finally managed to break the trance by closing her hands into fists within Jade’s hair, something she knew would send a hot rush straight to Jade’s core. Just as she suspected, Jade groaned softly, eyes shutting tight as her jaw set in an attempt to hide how effortlessly she was undone. Cat was suddenly kissing her hard before pulling away just as quickly, her expression leaving none of her desire to the imagination. _“Fucking_ give it to me.”

There was a command in Cat’s voice that struck something taut inside Jade. It was the dark timbre that had been there yesterday, but now, flanked with desire, it was making Jade’s stomach churn. That needy rasp in Cat’s voice, and the searing pain from her hair being pulled, left Jade more disabled than she would’ve cared to admit. _No one_ dared talk to Jade West that way. But here was Cat, doing it anyway, yanking on her hair and looking like she would rip Jade into pieces if she wasn’t given exactly what she was asking for. The very same threads of willpower Cat had been fighting to hold together this entire week were suddenly coming undone within Jade, unraveling and untwisting in an instant.

Another look at stormy brown eyes swirling with desire sent a twinge of heat throbbing through her. She lifted herself upwards, briefly regretful as small hands fell away from her hair, before taking hold of Cat’s thighs and pushing them upwards against her hips. She would’ve preferred to be flush against Cat, but this time, she wanted to watch every expression and movement Cat made while she fucked her.

Feeling the tension in her muscles as Cat braced herself, Jade felt no need to hold back anymore.

“You’re too little to be talking so _big,”_ she spat. She plunged full force into Cat again, releasing a moan of her own as Cat’s eyes rolled back. Jade always knew when to roll her hips and when to grind against her, always knew just how to hit Cat’s favorite spots, and when it was better to graze past them. Control intoxicated her again despite its brief relapse, and she curved her fingertips into Cat’s thighs, pressing them into purple. “Is that what you want?’ Jade hissed. With a satisfied smile, she listened as Cat desperate, sobbing breaths eventually took on the shape of her name. Jade knew that almost a week ago, she had been right - it was at times like this that Cat only knew how to say one thing.

“J-Jade - Jade, fuck, I-I’m - Jade, God -”

“Hm? Y-You’re w-what?” Jade taunted. Though her face flushed impossibly redder, Cat was no longer present enough to be offended by it, and could only thrash among the sheets more desperately. Jade snickered, because watching Cat disheveled, flustered out of her mind, high on the nearness of climax, was one of her favorite things. “I wanna hear you,” Jade repeated what Cat had whispered to her a day prior, her ears ready to take in every note of her favorite melody. “Let me hear you, princess.”

Her final barriers destroyed, Cat let her.

And even after, Jade couldn’t bring herself to slow.

Something about the way Cat finished always awoke something primal in her. She continued pounding away with just as much force as Cat came - more force, even - hungry to watch her come a second time. And evidently her aim was true, as Cat’s breaths were soon coming out in strangled sobs and weak cries as ecstasy seized her again, racking her body and sweeping away any dregs of sense she’d retained. Cat’s body ran ramrod straight for several seconds before her muscles prickled from the strain, and her body went slack.

Jade gradually slowed her pace to help Cat ease out of her climax, before pulling out of her completely. Cat whined at the loss, but Jade leaned down to comfort her with a kiss. It was returned weakly, and though Cat couldn’t quite express how grateful she was with her lips right now, she also knew another way to do it.

With a chuckle, Jade was promptly pulled down into a loving, breathless embrace. She pressed her face against Cat’s neck and felt the dwindling energy of her pulse throbbing against her cheek, jumpy and uncertain, still vulnerable. Jade kissed the vein tenderly. Cat used to be so nervous right after, and sometimes she still was. But she knew that Jade would always stay.

Tiny, wonderstruck fingertips traced the raised slashes they’d left on Jade’s back. Again she kissed Cat’s warm neck, accepting the touch and the silent apology it was speaking.

* * *

“We’re so lucky my parents aren’t home,” Cat finally breathed when she’d gotten her bearings enough to speak. At her side, with an arm slung around her slick, tan waist, Jade snorted.

“No, we’re lucky the neighbors didn’t think you were being murdered.”

“You’re mean.” Cat giggled as she said it, though, turning over to tuck herself more snugly into Jade’s arms, playing with the long black curls resting above her. Jade’s hair reminded her of feathers - of owl’s feathers. “But I have a question.”

“Mm.”

“How come you let me on top?” Cat asked as she tilted her head up to peer into Jade’s eyes. _Definitely an owl,_ Cat thought to herself. Such a clear, uninterrupted blue. “I lost the bet.” 

“Um… because I was in a good mood.” Jade suddenly fixed her gaze up on the ceiling, impeding Cat’s little reverie. “Lucky you.”

One look at Jade’s guilty, averted eyes was all Cat needed to see. She gasped. “Oh my God, you totally liked it!”

“I did _not.”_

 _“That’s_ why you got so worked up yesterday!”

“I wasn’t worked up yesterday!” Cat tumbled into a fit of laughter, much to Jade’s annoyance. Jade propped herself up on her elbows, glaring down reproachfully at her girlfriend. “Stop laughing!”

Cat hushed herself quickly, but the grin remained on her face as she kissed Jade on her jaw. “I’m only teasing, Jadey.”

“Which is _my_ job.”

“Well…” In an instant, that dark, more sultry timbre was present again in Cat’s voice. She slung a leg around her lover’s waist. Jade opened her mouth to protest, but when she felt the unmistakable sensation of Cat grinding against her thigh, she shut it just as quickly. _“Maybe_ it’s about time you took a break.” Cat quickly slipped the toy from around Jade’s hips, discarding it elsewhere before starting to place soft kisses from Jade’s belly button downwards, her playful smile disappearing behind her favorite spot to kiss.

Jade’s eyes shut, hands shooting down to catch Cat’s hair. She was a goner - and she’d sooner die than admit it, but she sort of liked it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank you guys so much for reading this, and I wanna say sorry again for not posting in a while. Things have been busy! :(
> 
> I'm still deeply committed to Cade, so once again, please lemme know if you wanna see something specific!
> 
> (Also, my friend convinced me to step back into the terrifying maelstrom of hell that is tumblr, so if you wanna come over and say hi, that'd be great! My url is buzzfornow. Come say hi, pm me, let's be friends!!)


End file.
